


Лекарство от меланхолии

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, no one is underage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони заставляет Питера читать книжки





	Лекарство от меланхолии

— Вы надо мной издеваетесь, да, мистер Старк?

— Нет, я просто хочу, чтобы ты хорошо учился. Тебе задали читать книжки на каникулах, вот и читай.

— Я же герой! Человек-паук! Людям нужна помощь!

— Помощь людям ты оказываешь с десяти утра и до шести вечера. А с шести до девяти ты читаешь мне книжки. С выражением, пожалуйста.

Старк включил паяльный аппарат и склонился над костюмом. Питер изобразил взглядом немой укор и прошаркал до кресла. Рухнув в него со злобной миной, он открыл сборник рассказов Рэя Брэдбери.

— Между прочим, нам задали только три рассказа. Этот будет десятым.

— Авторов нужно знать хорошо. Читай, Паркер. Сегодня мы усложним задачу. Ты прочитаешь рассказ и мне его объяснишь. Нечего бездумно глотку драть. 

На самом деле Тони Старка мало интересовали школьные задания Паркера. Причин его присутствия в Башне было две, и обе чертовски серьезные. Первое, в прошлой уличной драке Паркер едва не нарвался на пулю. Благодаря камерам, встроенным в паучий костюм, Тони об этом прекрасно знал. Питер ему ничего не сказал, но оправдания и не были нужны Железному человеку. Ему хотелось, чтобы мальчишка дожил до полного совершеннолетия. И второе, Тони Старк обожал голос Питера Паркера. 

Тони уже и не помнил, когда он столкнулся с этой проблемой. Кажется, когда Питер в первый раз пришел в мастерскую. Он говорил, и говорил, и говорил. Рассказывал о школе, друзьях, извинялся, что много говорит. Рассказывал о своих победах над уличными хулиганами, маленьких и довольно значительных. Постепенно звук его голоса слился в уставшей голове Тони в гул, тихое, едва заметное гудение. Как мурлыкание кошки. В тот вечер Паучок ушел, а Тони Старку пришлось принять две таблетки от головной боли. На следующий день у него застрял проект новой модели костюма. Старк злился, он не мог понять, что происходит. Включал музыку, говорил с Пеппер по телефону. Ничего не помогало. Все стало на свои места, когда он позвал в мастерскую Питера. Под его бесконечный монолог Старк добил даже те проекты, которые висели в доработке несколько месяцев. 

Старку не нужно было знать многое, но важное он выделял сразу. Питеру Паркеру задали на лето кучу книжек, а он терпеть не может читать. Конечно, если нужно для дела, он все книги прочтет за ночь. Но художественную литературу он не любит и не хочет тратить на неё время. 

С этого момента и уже две недели Паркер читал Тони вслух. Старк пытал парня, пока они не дошли до рассказов Брэдбери. Тони и сам его любил. Рассказы этого человека вдохновляли его в детстве, он учил Старка расширять горизонты, мечтать, видеть мощь этого мира. Старк сказал бы, что Рэй Брэдбери сделал для него больше, чем сделал отец. Может быть, именно он вырастил ту часть Энтони Старка, которая пожелала стать Железным человеком. И Тони радовался тому, как Паркер открывает для себя его рассказы. Голос Питера, надтреснутый от волнения, менялся. Он становился звонким и чистым, он пел и переливался в тишине, словно трели колокольчиков. Но этот рассказ Питер явно не понял, в конце в его голосе звучало недоумение.

— Я не понял «Лекарство от меланхолии», мистер Старк, — честно сказал Питер.

Он сидел в кресле, подогнув под себя ноги. Книга лежала у него на коленях. Старая, затертая. Скорее всего, он взял её в библиотеке. 

— Это рассказ про девушку, которая хотела быть любимой. Ну, мне всегда так казалось.

— Ага, и поэтому она едва не умерла. А её сумасшедшие родители оставили её ночью на улице, где её домогался трубочист? 

Старк уронил отвертку и захохотал. Лицо у Питера безумно умильное. 

— Ну почему сразу домогался? Может просто поцеловал? Или признался в любви? Просто согрел, а?

— Нечего было девчонку на улице оставлять!

— Ладно, ладно. Защитник слабых девушек. Давай так, попробуй представить её тоску по любви. У тебя есть кто-то, о ком ты тоскуешь, Паркер?

Парень закрыл глаза, оперся затылком на спинку кресла. Тони им залюбовался. Все же молодость интересная штука. Твои тело и душа как оголенный нерв. Постепенно человек покрывается броней закрытых эмоций и запертых чувств. Но сейчас этого ещё не произошло. И так легко сделать больно. Интересно, о ком он думает?

— Итак?

— Да, — Питер открыл глаза, — есть тот, кого бы я хотел увидеть ночью, под луной, в своей постели. И почувствовать его дыхание.

— Его?!

— Простите, мистер Старк! Мне пора!

Парень выскочил из мастерской за секунду, оставив Старка в полном остолбенении. Книга так и осталась лежать на полу. Тони покачал головой. Он попытался продолжить работу, но она совсем не клеилась. Поэтому он отправился в спальню. Только и это не помогало. Лунный свет окутывал пустую постель. Пеппер снова в важной командировке. И если так подумать, эти командировки стали уж слишком частыми. Вздохнув, Тони отправился в гостиную. Налив бокал вина, он взял в руки книжку. Перечитал рассказ. Закрыл глаза. И представил себе Питера. Смешного мальчика Питера Паркера, на белых простынях, с растрепанными волосами, со следами поцелуев на коже.

— А ну стоп, старый извращенец, — Тони потер лицо и посмотрел на бокал сквозь свет луны.

— Похоже, я подхватил меланхолию. Мастер Рэй бы не одобрил, — Тони выпил бокал до дна.

В тишине своей маленькой спальни Питер Паркер тоже смотрел в окно. Свет луны ласкал его лицо и волосы. Питер вспоминал рассказ. И мужчину, который в его фантазиях склонился над ним. Меланхолия. Жажда любви. Жажда страсти.

— Дурацкая книжка, — сказал Питер и тяжело вздохнул.


End file.
